


that's not what the desk is for

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's probably an open Shinra secret at this point. It’sdefinitelyan open secret at least so far as the Turks are concerned.(A mini fill for the FF7kinkmeme)
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	that's not what the desk is for

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt specifically requested pussy, so that's the terms used in the fic; heads-up if that's distressing to anyone before you read!

The first time Rufus had said it during sex, it caught Tseng slightly off guard.

Mostly because they were the same age.

Mostly because it was ironic, given where they were standing at the time.

Of course, now Rufus has been president for some time, and they’ve fucked in this office so many times that the apparent symbolism behind it has grown meaningless. The actual office fucking bit of it is probably an open Shinra secret at this point. It’s _definitely_ an open secret at least so far as the Turks are concerned.

They locked the door anyway.

“ _Tseng,_ _”_ Rufus breathes, shuddering, rolling his hips back onto Tseng’s cock as he leans over his desk, arms crossed and resting his chin on them. Tseng leans over him and grips at his hair again.

“Mm? What again, sir?”

Rufus whines and buries his mouth in his arm.

“Daddy,” he whispers, and Tseng rewards him with a shallow move of his hips. Rufus makes a noise, slightly louder. “ _Daddy._ ”

Tseng briefly scratches at his head. “There you go.”

Trousers shoved down past his knees, Rufus almost trips and has to lean most of his weight onto his desk to keep from falling over as Tseng goes and drives himself deeper into his cunt, Rufus’s voice and the wet squelch echoing through the empty open space. Tseng is, as always, quite silent, but Rufus can hear his breathing catch as Tseng leans his head close to Rufus’s ear, his long hair falling around them in a curtain.

“You’re always so good for me,” Tseng murmurs as Rufus clenches tight around his cock.

“ _Yes,_ daddy,” Rufus says. “Good. So good. You’re so good, daddy.”

“Hm. What a good boy for me.”

Tseng fists his hand even tighter into Rufus’s hair, the other man crying out at the hammering pressure on his cervix, barely even able to breathe as Tseng pulls at his scalp.

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes,_ ” Rufus whimpers instead on each thrust, jerking on the desk, face brilliant red. “Give me it, daddy, _please_.”

And Tseng does, giving him one final, sharp thrust as he stills inside him, burying his groan in Rufus’s shoulder as he finishes inside him. Rufus’s fingers are quick along his swollen clit, and he cries out as he clamps tight around Tseng’s still-pulsing cock, the combined mess dripping down the back of his thighs.

Tseng is still there holding onto him as he comes down from his high, fingers still threaded in his hair but now gently petting through it. Rufus sighs and shuffles, and Tseng slips out of him and backs off as they both attempt to compose themselves. There’s even more of a mess to be cleaned up than just scattered paperwork now, but...it’s whatever.


End file.
